


treat

by onbeinganangel



Series: kinkuary 2021 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Frottage, HP Kinkuary 2021, Multi, Rimming, Snowballing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onbeinganangel/pseuds/onbeinganangel
Summary: If anyone was going to figure it out, Teddy knew it would be Draco.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: kinkuary 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137662
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adybou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adybou/gifts).



> back on that Kinkuary train!
> 
> a little sequel to [grasp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131392), which I wrote on the first day. i decided that by making it a threesome it still technically counts as a different pairing so it's valid for my attempt of writing different pairings every day!
> 
> also i don't know what i'm doing with the prompts anymore, i'm just shoving all the kinks into a magicians hat and pulling a handful out every day
> 
> this one is a birthday present for my hardworking wonderful beta, [Uphorie](https://uphorie.tumblr.com) 💛💛 happy birthday, lovely!

If anyone was going to figure it out, Teddy knew it would be Draco. Harry had gotten angry when he’d said as much.

So, when the ball finally drops and Draco says, over fancy Italian food and too-expensive wine, “I would have imagined that fucking Harry Potter would mean you get a proper job without any of this nonsense,” Teddy doesn’t even blink.

“Harry doesn’t get involved in Ministry business, I don’t know why you think he would make a difference. I have another year as a Junior Auror, as you know,” he says, casually.

Draco seems surprised.

“You’re not even going to deny it?” He asks.

“Would you believe me if I did?” Teddy counterpoints.

Draco is looking at him like he wants to eat him. Teddy realises very suddenly that he wouldn’t mind that.

“Touché,” says Draco, and winks as he brings his glass of wine up to his lips.

Teddy doesn’t even try to stop himself from immediately formulating a plan.

Draco needs little convincing. Harry plays hard to get, as he did with Teddy for years. The difference being that Teddy knows how to break him now, knows exactly how to get through to him. It doesn’t take much after the night he comes in Teddy as he tells him to imagine what it would be like to fuck him after he’s already full of Draco’s spunk.

Harry and Draco, just as Teddy imagined during many lengthy wanks, are not only compatible to a degree that both turns him on and irritates him, but also complete opposites.

Where Harry strokes Teddy’s hair and praises him, Draco spanks him and calls him names. It shouldn’t work, but Merlin, _it does._

It’s often almost like they’re trying to outdo each other. Not that Teddy is complaining. He’s not. _Not one bit._

They all come together like the pieces of a rather simple three-piece jigsaw. Draco and Harry bicker as foreplay. They bicker over dinner, and about whose place they should go to after, they bicker about the fact that Draco figured out Teddy and Harry are fucking, they bicker about how to make a proper cup of tea, what wine to serve with what, they bicker about where to go for dinner, who gets to pay.

They don’t disagree in bed. They push each other plenty — Teddy could watch it all day — but it’s hard to disagree with someone for long if they’ve got your cock in their mouth.

Most nights start with bickering, and end with Teddy absolutely blissed out being tended to and loved by Harry’s calloused hands and Draco’s soft lips. So when Harry walks into his own house forty minutes late to find Teddy and Draco on their second round of beers, and Draco says “And what exactly do you call this time, Potter?” Teddy is pretty sure the night is going exactly where he wants it to.

Harry is in a mood and Teddy can’t help but laugh when Draco politely asks him if he wants dinner. Harry never wants to eat when he comes home from work cranky and overworked — Harry wants a rough dirty shag and a shower.

Harry glares at him for laughing and Teddy’s cock shows the first signs that it’s aware it’s probably going to be a long night. Then Harry looks at Draco and understanding dawns.

“Oh,” Draco exhales. “We can help with that, I’m sure.”

Draco’s free hand squeezes Teddy’s thigh on the sofa next to him, and Teddy watches Harry react. 

“Here? Or upstairs?” asks Teddy. 

Harry’s already unbuttoning his shirt when he says “here.”

It’s always a little unnerving how quickly that low rumble, that brooding look of his, can completely change the mood in the room. How quickly it goes from Teddy and Draco discussing the state of the Quidditch league to Harry undressing and fucking them with his eyes.

Teddy downs the rest of his beer straight out of the bottle, as Draco calls him a heathen under his breath. Draco doesn’t have that much to say once Teddy turns to him again and straddles him, turning just slightly to look at Harry behind his shoulder. 

Teddy had expected Harry to be jealous the first time they did this, but it turned out Harry quite liked to watch. The first time Draco fucked Teddy, Harry had simply watched, occasionally stroking Teddy’s hair, his face, his neck, his cock. Teddy had propped himself up on his elbows as Draco got close, just to whisper against Draco’s perfect red wet lips, “pull out and come on me, he likes it.”

Teddy knew he’d gotten the silver sixpence in his slice of pudding when Harry’s babbling praise dried out in his mouth as Draco came all over Teddy — his chest, his stomach, his cock. Teddy watched in awe as Harry’s dipped his head and started licking Draco’s come off him. 

With that memory clear as day in his mind, Teddy kisses Draco, deep and open mouthed and hears Harry’s breath catch in the background.

It’s not long until the three of them are naked. Teddy kneeling between Draco’s legs with Harry behind him on the floor, tongue pressed against Teddy’s hole. It’s always like that — Teddy in the middle (often physically, always metaphorically), Harry and Draco playing predators. Sometimes they hunt together, as a pack. Sometimes they fight each other for Teddy’s attention. Either way, Teddy is prey.

Not to say Draco and Harry don’t ever touch or take turns fucking each other — they do, plenty. Even then, it’s still for Teddy. All of it is for Teddy. A show, a mating dance of sorts.

Even tonight is for Teddy. Even though they play by Harry’s rules, the way he likes it — no frills, no teasing. When Harry is like this he wants it dirty. He wants to get off, and he wants it now.

Teddy knows this, Draco knows this. And they know exactly what to do. 

Teddy works his mouth on Draco, tight and wet — it’s not sloppy, the way he does with Harry, it’s precise. It’s a flat tongue and sucked in cheeks that hurt like hell after a while. It’s worth it for the sounds Draco makes. It’s worth it as long as Draco is calling him “their dirty boy,” Harry’s mouth on Teddy won’t stop either. 

Draco comes first after a “fuck, Teddy, your perfect little slutty mouth, want me to come for you?” and Teddy pulls him out of his mouth at once, and lets Draco come all over himself, on his long fingers shaped into a fist, on his smooth pale belly. 

Teddy looks between Draco and Harry, who’s made his way up to bite at his neck, peppering kisses up his spine as he went, and licks Draco’s hand clean, never swallowing, and kisses Harry with his mouthful of come. Harry groans into his mouth, and Harry’s hand wraps around his cock in a vicious grip.

When Teddy looks at him again, Draco’s eyes flutter closed and open again, a satisfied expression on his face. Harry’s hand is stroking Draco’s softening cock, murmuring into Teddy’s hair as he does “so good, look at the two of you, so fucking hot.”

Draco realises what Harry is planning before Teddy does.

“Turn around and make him come, this is for him, not for you” he says to Teddy. 

Teddy only really gets it when Harry ruts against him, the friction making him hiss, and then wraps his hand around both their cocks — his hand that’s covered in Draco’s come.

It never stops surprising him, Teddy thinks, this thing of Harry’s. But Draco seems to enjoy it just as much as Teddy sinks back into Draco, now properly sat up on the sofa, holding him up, and lets Harry take care of them both, between dirty words of praise and degradation from both his lovers.

This is for Harry, Draco had said. Teddy knows it’s for all of them, really. It’s okay if Draco and Harry aren’t ready to admit it just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> for a more hyperactive and extremely chatty version of me, come say hi [on tumblr](https://onbeinganangel.tumblr.com)


End file.
